el inicio de un final feliz
by hechisera142
Summary: esta historia tratara sobre la pelea destinada de erwin y levi, pero donde ellos se conocen en una ciudad metropolitana y con enemigo diferente pero con el mismo propósito, en esta historia hablara como sera la convivencia de erwin tratando de llega al corazon frio y roto de levi ackerman, que ademas, se encarga de una bebe de apenas 9 meses llamada mikasa.


**apenas es el inicio de muchos capitulos, mas bien se diría que es como un prologo, para averiguar si seguir o no con esta historia y asi disfrutarla juntos:) se explicara todo con el tiempo así que discúlpenme si hay mucho rollo en la historia **

**hombre= erwin**

**joven=levi**

**bebe=mikasa**

**los personajes de esta historia no son míos, propiedad de isayama y Shonen Jump(creo)**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana fría y gris, y aunque el ambiente te congelara los huesos, se podía ver gran movimiento en las calles, transitada de gente de distintos tipos; trabajadores de una oficina, de una construcción, sencillos o difíciles, todos tenían un propósito en su camino. Esa mañana los únicos que contaban con un calor vigorizante en esas gélidas calles eran las tiendas departamentales. En un café internet vemos a entrar un joven de unos veinte años aproximados, cabellos negros con un corte corto un poco singular donde se tiene una sola capa de pelo recto pero sin perder el estilo juvenil, llevando puesta una sudadera navy y unos jeans ya más que gastados, pero cargando en sus brazos un bulto de cobijas suaves y limpias, con una forma para ocultar algo.<p>

Entro al café con la única finalidad de poder tomar una merienda antes de tener que ir a su destinatario, pidió un solo café y se lo llevo para una mesa con vista hacia afuera, podías ver a la gente pasar sin preocupación de ver hacia la ventana del café, podías ver el calor que provocaba el lugar reflejado en las ventanas, que goteaban un poco de la fusión de los dos climas.

Solamente se sentó a observar un punto vacío e inclinando la cabeza hacia ese bulto pequeño de cobijas muy bien acomodado, tomando pequeños sorbos de su café; sin darse cuenta que un hombre ya lo estaba contemplando como una obra de arte.

Este hombre tiene una apariencia de veintiocho años bien conservados, con unos ojos más claros que el cielo de ese día y cabellos rubios que brillaban con solo tocar con un diminuto rayo de sol. Este hombre se encontraba inmerso en esos ojos color negro, en ellos podía sentir una fuerza descomunal a la par de un incomprendido muchacho.

De repente el joven de la una revisada a su reloj y por la expresión que da como respuesta, confirma que ya era tiempo de irse, dio su ultimo sorbo a su café y se apresuró en acomodar el bulto que traía con mucho cuidado y agarrar la bolsa que llevaba consigo, al tomar la bolsa tuvo contacto con otras manos, suaves y tibias, voltea a ver de quien se trataba, para él era un completo desconocido pero para el rubio, tenía la sensación de conocerlo de años.

-disculpa, quisiera ayudarte con tus cosas- esas fueron las palabras dulces que salieron del rubio. El muchacho se le quedo viendo detenidamente para averiguar que tramaba una persona como el.-metete en tus asuntos-contesto de manera rápida al mini silenció que se produjo, se puso la mochila en un hombro, agarro con fuerza las cobijas y salió del café como si nada hubiera pasado. A los segundos sale el hombre, con una laptop y una carpeta en sus brazos.- espérame- grito el hasta alcanzar el paso que agarro el muchacho y acomodarse a su lado.

El joven le dio una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera, pero para este hombre testarudo una mirada como esa no lo detendría para nada, entonces, el hombre noto que el joven acomodaba con bastante delicadeza las cobijas que traía y abrazándolas de una manera en que demostrara que hay algo importante entre tanta cobija delgada.

-que es lo que traes en los brazos, ¿lo puedo ver?-le pregunto con curiosidad este hombre. El joven se le quedo viendo por un momento, analizando algún punto o expresión que delatara sus malas intenciones, pero sin ver que nada más era un hombre tenaz, decidió por mostrarle el pequeño secreto que cargaba en brazos. –Espero que no la asustes con tu horrendo rostro- dijo el joven al mismo tiempo que levantaba algunas partes de la cobija.

Estas, al quitarse, mostraron a una bebe tan blanca que ni una brisa de hielo se comparaba a ella, tenía el cabello de un color oscuro, tenía rubor en los pómulos por el acobijado completo que cargaba. Venia dormida y en su boca, portaba un chupón con dibujo de un conejo mal hecho.

-es una hermosa bebe- dijo el hombre sin vacilar- ¿es tu hija?- le pregunto suponiendo por las características físicas que compartían esos dos.

-no-respondió fríamente- y ni te incumbe saber- le contesto el muchacho mirándolo a sus ojos, el joven sintió una chispa al chocar ambas miradas, pero que decidió ignorar.

Entonces la bebe empezó a mostrar señales de estar despertando, el joven le empezó a acomodar las cobijas pero entonces las manos del hombre lo detuvieron- no, déjate demostrarte que soy muy bueno- le dijo con una sonrisa perspicaz.

-¿cómo?- le pregunto el joven que ya mostraba señales de estar molesto.

-voy a hacer reír a la bebe- le contesto volteando a ver a la bebe- soy bueno con los niños

- no me digas- le dijo con un tono de sarcasmo-prefiero que la niña vea otra cosa que no seas tú- le dijo volteándolo a ver, pero sin recibir una mirada del hombre, este seguía viendo a la bebe con un rostro de dulzura hacia ella.

Mira y sorpréndete- le dijo y al mismo tiempo se puso las manos sobre el rostro, mientras la bebe lo observaba con ojos cansados, entonces el hombre solo se las quito y dijo- ¡Pica Boo!

El muchacho se enojó más por el típico truco, no creía que un bebe se lo creyera, pero para su sorpresa, la bebe solo tardo unos segundos, para empezar a sacar una sonrisa y dar a carcajadas, ambos se sorprendieron de la respuesta, más el joven.

-es simple, no fueron las manos, fue tu cara que la hizo reír- le dijo al mismo tiempo que acomodaba a la niña en una posición más cómoda.

-por eso soy bueno con los niños- le dijo con un aire de felicidad por tan espontaneo momento.

El joven paro antes de bajar a las escaleras que lo llevarían al subterráneo, volteo a ver el hombre y dijo- me imagino que aquí nos separamos-

-de hecho mi carro se encontraba estacionado en el café- le dijo con una sonrisa despistada.

-¡¿Entonces para que me seguiste?!- le grito molesto

-porque me agradaste- le contesto con una sonrisa que resplandecía entre el aire gris y el humo de los carros a su alrededor- ¿nos volveremos a ver mañana?- Le pregunto cómo última palabra

-si no vuelves a estar igual de feo- le respondió volteándolo a ver hacia sus ojos, sintiendo otra vez esa chispa extraña donde rápido, solo pudo bajar las escaleras que de la nada, se empezaban a llenar de gente, dejando al hombre solo, pero con una felicidad que perdurara hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar esos ojos.


End file.
